Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 10 - Big Mikey Bugs - Alec Baldwin - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the tenth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Archie as Thomas *Scott as Percy *Samson as James *Craig as Gordon *Texas as Henry *Jinty as Duck *Big Mikey as Cranky *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Tow Mater as Butch (cameo) * Alec Baldwin as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Archie and Scott enjoy working in the docks. They like the sea air and the sound of the gulls. *(Archie and Scott pull some trucks into the docks) *Narrator: But one day, the two friends were both feeling hot and bothered. A crane was causing trouble. His name was Big Mikey, and this was his first day at the docks. *Big Mikey: You're useless little bugs! *Narrator: He called from above. *Big Mikey: If you put these trucks on the inside lines, the I wouldn't have so far to travel. *Archie: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said Archie. *Archie: No crane has ever complained before. *Big Mikey: Well, I'm complaining now. *Narrator: And Big Mikey banged his load down on the quayside. *(Archie and Scott gasp in shock and speed away) *Narrator: Later, the two engines met Craig and Samson and told them about Big Mikey. *Craig: Cranes are airy-fairy things. They need a lot of attention-like me, in fact. *Narrator: Said Craig. *Samson: You should see the situation from Big Mikey's point of view *Narrator: Huffed Samson. *Narrator: He's high up in the air, coping with wind, rain, and baking sun. then he looks down and sees you two little engines being annoying. No wonder he calls you bugs. *Narrator: When Big Mikey heard that the big engines agreed with him, he grew bossier still. *Big Mikey: Come on, come on, push those trucks closer to me. *Narrator: But Scott was too upset to concentrate that he pushed the trucks too far. *(Scott pushes the trucks too far) *Narrator: Poor Scott! Big Mikey laughed. Later, Big Mikey played a trick on Casey. *Big Mikey: Push your trucks onto the outside line. It's easier for me to load up. *Narrator: So Archie did. But Big Mikey left the loads beside the trucks, not in them. *Big Mikey: You must have known my arm can't reach you there. *Narrator: Complained Big Mikey. This mix-up caused confusion and delay. Emmet was most upset. *Emmet: Archie and Scott, this new crane has an important job to do. I have heard that you have not been helping him toady. You will go to your sheds and consider how you will improve yourselves tomorrow. *Narrator: Now Archie and Scott were upset, too. *(Casey and Tootle set off to the sheds) *Narrator: That evening, a big storm raged across the island. Big Mikey and the big engines were trapped at the docks. *Jinty: We're sure to be safe in this shed *Narrator: Said Jinty. But he was wrong. The engines had no idea that they were about to be put in great fanger by an old tramp steamer. *(The engines scream in terror when they spot the ship) *Narrator: It was out of control and running around, straight into the sheds. *(The ship bangs into the shed and sends Cranky falling down) *Big Mikey: Aaaaaaaaaaaagh! *(Big Mikey falls to the ground and hurts himself) *Texas, Samson, Jinty, and Craig: Heeeeelp! *Narrator: Called the engines from inside the shed. *Big Mikey: I can't! *Narrator: Called Big Mikey. When the storm was over, Emmet rushed to the scene of destruction. *Emmet: Casey and Tootle will help you. *Narrator: He called to Big Mikey *Emmet: And then you can help the engines. *Big Mikey: Oh, please hurry! *Narrator: Cried Big Mikey. *Big Mikey: And tell them I'm sorry I was rude to them. *Emmet: So it was you! *Narrator: Murmured Emmet. *Emmet: I owe those engines an apology. *Narrator: Archie and Scott soon came to the rescue. *(Archie and Scott race to the race) *Narrator: And it wasn't too long before Big Mikey was upright again and clearing the wreckage. At last the the engines were free. *Craig: Oh, thank you *Narrator: Said Craig. *Craig: What would I have done without you? *Big Mikey: Well, I had to be rescued before I could help you. But I never thought it would be by a couple of b-b- *Narrator: Big Mikey was about to say bugs, but he quickly corrected himself. *Big Mikey: Er...small engines. Thank you. I'll never be rude again. However, you two mites are in my way, so move over. *Scott: Pah! *Narrator: Said Scott. *Scott: He's back to bugging us! *Archie: Don't move! You're still attached to Big Mikey! *(Scott pulls Big Mikey again) *Narrator: But it was too late. *(a goofy holler is heard from Big Mikey when he falls to the ground) *Narrator: Big Mikey still looks down on the two little engines, but ever since that stormy night, he never calls them bugs or mites, because he knows they may bite back. Category:UbiSoftFan94